


The things we do...

by SilverWield



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: Is there anything Cloud wouldn't do for Tifa?
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The things we do...

"Fine. I promise."  
Tifa smiled and turned away.  
Cloud stared, watching her tilt her head back to look at the starry sky above. As he did the same, she gasped.  
"Look, Cloud, a shooting star!" She pointed, and turned his way again. "Quick, make a wish!"  
 _A wish?_ He always wished for the same thing. "Sure." He watched, as Tifa squeezed her eyes shut and whispered something too quiet for him to catch. He tipped his head to the side, trying to memorise every detail of this moment to recall later.  
"There." Tifa opened her eyes and nodded with satisfaction. "So, what'd you wish for?"  
Her smile was far too tempting. But, if he told would it stay or would she frown? "... I'll tell you when I'm a SOLDIER," he said, delaying for some far off day.  
Tifa looked disappointed. "Okay," she said, putting on a cheerful smile, "Guess that means you'll definitely come back, right?"  
Cloud nodded. Of course he was coming back. What was the point of becoming a SOLDIER of he didn't show off in front of the girl he was doing it for?  
"Okay. Guess I can wait, in that case."   
Tifa's smile was warm and welcoming. Cloud hoped she'd always smile at him that way.

~*~*~

It was almost Spring and a knock at the door interrupted Cloud in the middle of finalising his travel plans. Scowling, he slapped both hands on the table to punctuate his annoyance as he got up and went to see who was bothering him. "Tifa!?" He knew he sounded far too pleased to see her standing there. She had her hands linked behind her back and shifted side to side as she smiled at him.  
"Heya, can I talk to you?"  
 _She wants to talk to me? Maybe she's gonna ask me to stay._ He'd throw all his plans in the furnace if she did. One word, that was all it took. All she had to say was "stay" and he would. He'd do any for her. Cloud realised he was staring and stepped back. "C-come in."  
"Thanks." Tifa stepped over the threshold and entered his house. She'd been by before, but usually his mom was home and he wasn't.   
The air felt oddly charged with just the two of them. It seemed expectation screamed from every corner of the room, but Cloud ignored it until Tifa cleared her throat and said, "I have a favour to ask. Well, not a favour, more like a request, I guess?"  
Cloud frowned. "Huh?" _Is she really gonna ask me to stay?_ He tried not to get his hopes up.  
"Yeah. I mean, you don't have to agree, but I thought it might be a nice way to say see you again soon."  
This wasn't making things clearer. If anything, Cloud's imagination went into overdrive wondering what she wanted. "Tell me first, then I'll decide," he replied, trying to play it cool.  
Tifa giggled and the sound filled the room. She brought a box out from behind her back. "I found this and thought, maybe we could...um...know what? Never mind. It's silly."  
As she turned to leave, Cloud grabbed her wrist. "No, wait. Tell me." He looked into the burgundy depths of her eyes and tried to smile.  
"I--It's--" She shook her head and smiled again.  
"I'm not in any rush," Cloud said, when she faltered again. At the flash of hurt crossing her face he realised he'd mispoken. "What's in the box?"  
"Oh." Tifa laughed, awkwardly. "It's a needle for ear piercing." She hesitated, then added, "And I found a pair of mom's earrings." She took another breath, then finished in a rush. "I thought we could share them. You know, like a memento, so you always remember home."  
Cloud knew he looked surprised. He couldn't help it. He remembered how much Tifa loved her mother. That she was willing to split something so precious with him must've meant something.  
"They're not too fancy or anything," she went on when he stayed silent. "She put them away because they broke, so I thought the broken part would be okay for you to wear. Nobody would make fun or anything." Her face fell and Cloud wanted to ask why, but she explained right away. "Guess it's stupid, right? Me giving you a broken earring and acting like it's special. Forget it."  
Tifa turned to leave and Cloud grabbed her arm once more. "I'll do it." At her wide eyed look of surprise, he repeated, "I'll do it. You're doing it, too, right?"  
Tifa nodded.  
"Okay."

~*~*~

Cloud's head throbbed and he felt sick to his stomach. He groaned softly as he woke and saw his mother standing over him. "Mom?"  
"You silly boy," she chided in a soft voice.  
"What happened?" He sat up and the room spun, but when he touched his head he felt a bandage stuck to his face.  
"Tifa came running through the marketplace screaming that she'd killed you. I rushed home and found you passed out on the bathroom floor." Claudia's brow furrowed. "You pierced each other's ear?" One side of her mouth tweaked upwards. "Only the left. Cloud, what we're you thinking?"  
He wasn't. He knew that much. He just wanted to make Tifa happy. He remembered her squeal when he stuck the needle through her ear lobe. He felt like a piece of shit for hurting her. She ground her teeth and stuck the tear drop earring in with bloodied fingers, then gave him a huge smile through her tears. He'd offered to go next, so she could take a break before they did her other ear. All he recalled after that was the faint scent of cherries from her lip gloss as she came close enough to kiss, and a loud pop. A thud and then nothing. "Is Tifa okay?"  
"She's fine. Her father isn't happy with you." Claudia sighed and stroked his head. "Oh, Cloud, my poor boy. Get some rest, I'll make you some soup." As Claudia rose from the bed, she added, "I wouldn't take that earring out for a while if you want to keep it pierced."  
 _Earring?_ Cloud felt through the bandage and encountered something nobbly in his earlobe. Pain shot through his head and he bit back a cry.  
"I put it in. Didn't want your efforts to go to waste." Claudia shook her head and smiled. "Silly boy."  
Cloud rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased. He'd never take the earring out. 


End file.
